


Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shot was grainy and sounded aqueous, maybe due to the unceremonious transport. The only light in this new room came from a small lamp to the camera's left. Even so, it neatly captured the upper half of the young man who sat down near the bed’s foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

  
_"Alex are you sure about— ah— are you sure about this?"_   
_"Yeah I’m sure. Just go lie down, I have something."_

_The shot was grainy and sounded aqueous, maybe due to the unceremonious transport. The only light in the new room came from a small lamp to the camera's left. Even so, it neatly captured the upper half of the young man who sat down near the bed’s foot. His shadow on the wall was tall and strange. He spoke to another person off-camera, presumably the owner of the second voice. “If this is okay—”_  
 _"It’s_ okay, _alright, Jay? I said lie down.”_  
 _"I feel more normal like this."_  
 _A sigh. “Fine.”_

 _Bumps and scrapes from off-camera suggested a drawer being opened and then shut again. Another young man entered the shot, a little taller and leaner than the first. His shadow thrown up against the wall was even more warped. He was shirtless and held a condom in his hand. With the air and precision of someone trying to finish a task efficiently he knelt so his legs bracketed either side of Jay’s and kissed him._  
 _Jay leaned into it. His hands came up from the bedspread and flattened themselves inexpertly on Alex, cupping the tops of his arms. He held on between kisses, only letting go to help pull of his shirt when Alex muttered something about it. The camera cut off their hands when they lifted over his head but not the blissed-out face he made when Alex started mouthing at the sides of his neck up by his ear and then down again by his collarbone. His mouth made obscene noises on Jay's skin._  
 _After a minute Alex pulled away, still holding Jay’s discarded shirt in one fist. “Hold still,” he said, his voice a little deeper from the lack of oxygen. He dropped the shirt on the floor and carefully removed his glasses, folding them and putting them up by the pillow on the bed. Then he slid off of Jay’s lap and off the bed. The top of his head was barely visible in the shot._  
 _Jay stared slack-mouthed at his lap. He’d put his hands back on the bedspread when Alex had climbed off him, and he put more weight on them now, leaning back a little. He started to breathe a little faster._  
 _Denim rustling and a zipper being pulled down registered on the camera, followed by the tearing sound of foil and plastic. The footage glitched before righting itself, now accompanied by a slight but noticeable electric whine in the background._  
 _Alex’s hands re-entered the shot, pulling Jay’s jeans down farther and holding the other man’s scrawny naked hips like anchors. What could be seen of his head began to bob up and down methodically, while his fingers visibly tightened._  
 _Jay stuttered half-bitten-off syllables and mumbled praises between increasingly urgent breaths.  
  
_ _The quality of the shot sharpened suddenly, enough to pick out the numerous quick shivers that took Jay’s shoulders. It also caught the way that Alex’s shadow stretched when he let go of Jay's hips, pulled off with a small_ pop _and resurfaced. He climbed back up on top Jay, his face serious and intent. Alex leaned into Jay as they kissed again, putting more weight on him, pushing him down, and this time Jay gave. Alex had Jay flat on his back as he broke the kiss, then got up on his hands and knees and urged Jay farther up the mattress— and consequently farther into the shot._ _When the frame held their heads at one end and their knees at the other both men made a quick, involuntary glance toward the camera, then re-focused on each other.  
_ _Alex went to work on Jay’s neck again. Quick kisses and lingering ones that matched stutters in Jay’s breathing. He muttered things into Jay's ear that the camera couldn't catch.  
_ _Jay pressed up into it, biting the side of his own lips. He hurriedly unbuttoned Alex’s jeans while he was braced above him, shoving at them until Alex was as exposed as he was; then he wrapped his arms around Alex’s back and pulled him down.  
_ _Alex huffed audibly, leaving Jay’s neck alone to kiss him on the mouth again. The force of it pressed Jay’s head into the mattress, though that might’ve been the hand Alex wove through Jay’s hair, knocking the other man's hat off onto the bed. Their mostly naked hips ground together, jeans sliding farther down their respective legs until there really wasn’t a point of having them on anymore.  
_ _Alex pulled away one more time, letting them both gulp in air. After one last tug of Jay’s hair he let go and moved the mattress again. The condom on Jay’s cock was almost absurdly bright red against the flush of Alex's skin and the white backdrop of the wall. Alex jacked him slowly a few times, looking up at Jay's reaction. before putting his mouth on him again.  
_ _The camera’s sound hiccuped, making Jay’s groans louder and clearer than anything else had been, even through the building static whine. Jay shuddered, propping himself up too so he could_ see. _He reached down with a slightly shaky hand and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, pausing at the back of Alex’s skull. Not pushing but_ holding _, feeling Alex’s movement. He closed his eyes when Alex-_

  
There was a noise in the hallway like someone walking up to his room. Jay hit pause on the clip and looked toward the door sharply, every muscle tense. After a few seconds he looked back to the laptop, and then away again. He was vaguely aware that his cheeks were burning— an almost funny fact since the rest of his body, and the hotel room, was cold enough to make his paranoia skyrocket.  
The footage he was looking through had been on the harddrive from the safe. He hadn’t been sure what to expect from it, but it certainly wasn’t  _this._ This was from practically eons ago when ‘Marble Hornets’ as a student film was still being made. Alex and Amy had been "taking a break" from each other at the time, possibly due to Alex’s increasing jerkassery, and Jay had went over to Alex’s place to try and supervise some script writing. The night had obviously ended up being a little more complicated than that.  
Ironically it was the first time in a long, long time that Jay remembered the events on a tape. All of it. Looking back it was more likely than anything else that Alex had used him, but Jay wasn’t sure he cared.  
His cursor hovered for a second. There was still a while left on the tape. It could be important. And he _remembered…_  
  
No. Jay frowned at himself, stopped the clip and pulled the entire file over to the trash bin. Then he sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had to focus. Getting caught up in the past wouldn’t help anybody now.  
  
  
x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> originally made for a tumblr user on her request for smut. edited and then placed. happy valentine's day.


End file.
